The field of the present invention is detachable containers for vehicles.
Two types of containers for use with motorcycles and other similar vehicles have been available. These include soft bags and hard bags. The soft bags are generally manufactured of cloth or soft plastic fibers sewn together in conventional fashion. They are easily attached to and removed from seats or fuel tanks of motorcycles. These soft bags are generally economical and convenient. They further can deflect or deform to accommodate bulky objects. However, such soft bags may experience excessive deflection or deformation when carrying heavy objects. Also because of the cloth nature of the material, they are prone to soiling.
Hard bags made of hard plastic material, light metal or the like, are generally less convenient and less economical. They generally require stays or supports for securing them to the vehicle bodies. They are better able to carry heavy loads but cannot deform to accommodate over-sized articles. Due to their solid construction, however they are less susceptible to soiling.